


Christmas in July

by galaxylove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, domestic girlfriends in a tiny apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylove/pseuds/galaxylove
Summary: Prompt: Jinsoul is singing Christmas songs in the middle of July just to tick Haseul off.





	Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Loona side of AO3 but hello! I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing and I figured it'd be easier to do so by writing out small drabbles/one-shots. I hope you enjoy and I hope I get back into writing properly soon because I have things in store :)

   Watching her girlfriend move around their tiny, cramped little apartment with far too many knick knacks to fit on the shelves, humming a little tune under her breath and cooking with a small smile on her face was definitely one of Haseul’s most favourite things in the world. Jinsoul was a sight to behold in the morning, hair still mussed up and drowning in an oversized sweater that hung off her frame in a way that anyone else might describe as precarious but Haseul just coined as convenient, daylight hitting her from the slightly wonky window frame above the sink that they  _ still _ haven’t gotten around to fixing the leak.

 

  And a smile, always that same, pretty, ever so slightly there smile that tugged at the corners of her lips until they curled up and carved indents so deep in her cheeks Haseul couldn’t help but press her thumbs into them. Maybe sometimes she’d press a lazy kiss there instead, but that involved tiptoes and teasing and as much as she adored Jinsoul’s laugh, sometimes she could do without the bullying. 

 

  Jinsoul in general was one of her most favourite things in the world. She loved her, she really did. 

 

  Not when she was singing Christmas songs in the middle of July, however.

 

  “Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me,” Jinsoul sang softly, voice high and lilting as she faced the stove, spatula in hand and hips swaying along to the song. Haseul almost stayed rooted to her spot like every other morning, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes just so she could take in the view she’d never get tired of. Almost.

 

  “I’ve been an awful good girl, Santa baby,” Jinsoul paused for a moment, the soft scratch of the spatula scraping against the bottom of the frying pan filling the room, “So hurry down the chimney tonight.”

 

  She’d let her continue, really, she would. Jinsoul’s voice is so pretty and soothing, and the image of her girlfriend singing a song with lyrics like this in such a sultry way wearing next to nothing was almost too tempting. Almost, but Haseul had morals. And these morals dictated that in no way should anyone be singing Christmas songs in fucking  _ July _ . 

 

  “Babe?” Jinsoul whirled around at her voice, small smile stretching into a big, dimpled grin and Haseul felt her resolve waver.

 

  No, she could do this. She had to be strong.

 

  “What were you singing?”

 

  “Mmm, Santa baby, everyone knows that song babe.” She answers with a small laugh, turning back to the stove, “I’m feeling kinda Christmassy, I don’t know why.”

 

  “It’s July.”

 

  “I know.”

 

  “So why would you… sing Christmas songs… in July.”

 

  Jinsoul looks at her curiously over her shoulder. Realisation hits her a moment later, confused expression morphing into something dangerously wicked. “Does it annoy you?”

 

  “No.” She isn’t sure why the lie slipped out, especially when it’s so blatantly a lie, but she doesn’t have time to regret it because Jinsoul’s already got a shit eating grin in place, eyebrow raised teasingly as she turns back to her eggs humming a familiar tune.

 

  “The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is  _ sooooo _ delightful-   
  


  “It’s  _ July _ .” Haseul stresses.

 

  “And since we’ve got no place to gooooo-” Her girlfriend starts making her way out of the kitchen and towards her, spinning and twirling as she sings.

 

  “We’re both standing in our apartment?”

 

  “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snoooooow!” Jinsoul belts out, arms flung wide open still clutching the spatula. She’s right in front of Haseul, peering down at her with bright, teasing eyes that have almost disappeared she’s smiling so wide. Haseul stares up at her defiantly, arms folded in front of her chest in some sort of protest.

 

  “You’re insufferable.”

 

  “You love me.” Jinsoul counters confidently, eyebrow quirked as she sing songs the words. Still has that stupid grin in place. Haseul kind of just wants to grab her by the sweater and pull her down for a kiss, just so she can wipe that stupid smirk off of her face. Not because she can’t control herself around her girlfriend, or anything.

 

  “I do, but not when you’re singing Christmas songs in July, babe.” She doesn’t bother to hide the eye roll, pushing Jinsoul away gently so she can get into the kitchen and tend to the eggs her girlfriend abandoned in favour of teasing her. She can hear Jinsoul padding behind her, can feel her body heat as she leans up against her back and places the spatula into her outstretched hand, head nestling into the crook of her neck and arms wrapping around her waist as she hums in thought.

 

  “Not a big fan of Christmas?”

 

  “In winter, sure. Christmas songs are for Christmas, babe, not July.”

 

  Jinsoul hums against her neck, starting to sway them both to a silent song in their kitchen. “Can’t believe you hate Christmas.”

 

  Haseul’s mouth gapes open in disbelief, opening and closing wordlessly because she absolutely did not hate Christmas. It was her favourite holiday of the entire year, but that didn’t mean she could throw away her core principles that Christmas songs belonged in Christmas. She feels Jinsoul try and hide a smile against her neck and squirms in her hold frustratedly, efforts for nothing as Jinsoul just laughs and tightens her hold around her waist.

 

  “Let me go, asshole!”

 

  “Baby no, I’m sorry,” Jinsoul laughs, apology entirely unauthentic as she presses her disgruntled girlfriend more firmly into her long frame. “I know you love Christmas, I- ow my toe!” 

 

  Jinsoul hops around as best she can whilst still holding onto Haseul and trying to shake out the pain from her toe, but the younger girl manages to free herself from her cage like limbs. She tries her hardest to ignore the faux pained expression Jinsoul’s trying her best to milk, lips pursed in a wince and gasping little ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ as she hops around the kitchen dramatically. 

 

  She’s had three years to steel herself to these kind of theatrics. Chooses to cross her arms with a grumpy ‘hmph’ and jut her jaw out stubbornly. Jinsoul’s pout worsens. 

 

  “ _ No _ Christmas songs.” 

 

  Her tall girlfriend seems to think about this for a moment. She doesn’t get a response for a while, giving her time to serve the (slightly blackened) eggs on a plate before they turn to charcoal in the pan. It’s as she’s flicking off the switch for the hob that she hears Jinsoul stir behind her, humming an annoyingly familiar tune.

 

  “Jinsoul.”

 

  She pauses in her ministrations, voice sugary sweet. “Yes baby?” 

 

  “Humming still counts.”

 

  “Damn,” she sighs heavily, laced with fake concern and woe, “Looks like I already broke that rule. Might as well break it in full!”

 

  “Jinsou-“

 

  “I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I neeeeeeed,” The older girl sings slowly, tentatively, as though gauging Haseul’s reaction. She hasn’t died yet, or been smacked with a spatula, so she takes this as a green light to continue. “I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.”

 

  She could almost feel the pulse point throbbing in her head. Consistent, and nagging - much like the antagonistic, tall blonde trying to serenade her, hands clutched to her chest and eyes scrunched tight. 

 

  Clearly, her girlfriend had woken up in one of  _ those _ moods today. The one where it seemed every one of her actions served to only aggravate her further, all in the name of jest so she couldn’t  _ really _ be mad, especially when every joke or dumb gag was partnered with a sickeningly sweet smile or a sloppy wink after. She couldn’t let this song continue though - last Christmas showed that Jinsoul’s rendition of thing song usually meant shouting the chorus as loud as humanly possible, and Haseul was determined to maintain the good relationship they’ve maintained with their neighbours so far.

 

  The day spent cooking nine batches of her world (so Jungeun said) renowned brownies for the other apartments on their floor weren’t about to go to waste just so Jinsoul could see how big of a sigh she could draw out of the smaller girl. 

 

  “I just want you for my own,”

 

  Oh God - she’s grabbed a banana from the counter as a microphone.

 

  “Moreeeee than you could ever knoooooooow,” 

 

  No, this stops  _ now. _

 

  “Make my wish come tru- mmph!” 

 

  The baggy sweater means it’s easy for Haseul to clench her hands and get a good, firm hold to pull the older girl close as swiftly as possible, surging up on unbalanced tip toes to shut her up with a hard kiss. The last thing she sees is Jinsoul’s eyes widening in surprise before her own closes, holding her in place for just a few seconds so she could  _ shut up. _

 

  She pulls away after a few seconds (too soon, far too soon) with a pleased grin. Even after all this time, years of hugs and kisses and everything after Jinsoul  _ still _ gets a little shy when they kiss. Still gets a bashful grin and the telltale stripe of red that runs high on her small cheeks. 

 

  “There. Now  _ please, _ no more Christmas songs in July.”

 

  She’s still pressed up tightly against the older girl’s front. If Jinsoul had half a mind she’d realise just how precarious a position they were in, and just how easily she could turn the tides - she’s much taller, and much stronger, and try as hard as she might Haseul’s always the one that ends up with her back against the kitchen counter. But instead her hands just sort of slowly come to rest on the curve of Haseul’s hip, fingers tugging at the frayed hem of one of her own old shirts and waiting for the words to come from her addled brain. 

 

  ( _ Maybe _ it’s really cute how Haseul still has this effect on her, even after all this time. Another bullet point on her long list of reasons why she was still in love with Jung Jinsoul.) 

 

  “Okay.” She sighs after a moment, looking down at her girlfriend with love in her eyes, “No more Christmas songs in July.”

 

  Haseul uses the leverage of her hands in Jinsoul’s sweater to pull herself up for another quick kiss, grinning at the way the older girl’s lips tried to trail after hers as soon as she pulled away.

 

  “Thank you.” 

 

  She pushes out of her loose hold to go back to the stove and start making breakfast again, knowing full well the eggs have long since gone cold. She has the egg in her hand ready to crack it into the pan when she hears it.

 

  Softly. Slowly.

 

  “This is Halloween, this is Halloween…”

 

  Jinsoul barely has time to duck when the egg gets thrown in her direction. 


End file.
